Lunilla
Lunilla is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance Lunilla has fair skin, dark eyes, and light purple lips. She has blonde hair and is wearing a purple t-shirt, jeans and shoes. At times she is also seen wearing a purple bracelet. Mirta-and-Lucy114.jpg|Center. Personality Like some witches, Lunilla is mean-spirited. This is shown when she mocks Lucy after Lucy's embarrassment during Miss Magix, even calling Lucy hideous, showing her to be rude. Lunilla is also shown to be vicious towards Musa as she cases her in season 1. When the Trix took over Cloud Tower in season 1 and they announce their plans to summon the Army of Darkness, Lunilla is the only one smiling as the Trix announce this. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Betrayed!," after Musa slaps Icy in a blind rage, Icy and Stormy call their fellow witches into action and all of them, Lunilla included, chase Musa throughout the streets of Magix City throwing various magic blasts at her for revenge. When they finally corner Musa in an alleyway, Lunilla and her fellow classmates watch on as the Trix and Riven combat the Winx and Specialists. In "Bloom's Dark Secret," Lunilla mocks Lucy after Lucy's humiliating contest performance,laughing with another witch. In "The Fall of Magix", Lunilla is seen at Cloud Tower when the Trix take over. She is caught in Stormy's tornado, but is saved by Griffin. She is later seen when the Trix announce their plans to summon the Army of Darkness, Lunilla is the only smiling during this announcement. In "Power Play", She is seen giving Griffin a red hooded robe, and escapes Cloud Tower with the rest of the witches to escape from the Army of Darkness. |-|Season 2= In "Twinning with the Witches," she is seen in a flashback to witches chasing Musa in Magix City. |-|Season 3= In "Alfea Under Siege," she is seen under the mind-control of Valtor. Later, under Valtor's control, she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. She is hit by an attack but eventually returns to Cloud Tower. In "Fury!," she is seen in Cloud Tower’s dining hall. Specials The Fate of Bloom Lunilla appears at Cloud Tower with the rest of the witches in the amphitheater. Comics |-|Season 2= In Issue 29, Lunilla is on the Cloud Tower team, like the rest of the witches she's overwhelmed by ivy. In this issue her outfit is pink instead of purple. |-|Season 4= In Issue 83, Lunilla appears near the end joining the grand scale convergence. In this issue Lunilla's outfit is the wrong color having a red top, and green pants. Magical Abilities Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Lunilla may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She can also generate lightning out of her hands as seen during the attack on Alfea. She has also been shown to be able to turn someone into a frog. Trivia *Her name is derived from the root word "lun-" which means "moon". Category:Winx Club Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Allies Category:Enemies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Comics